Koma Inu's Housewarming Party
"Lady Inari, you have to come outside! The final touch was just finished!" Greed shouts as he runs past the door of Samarra Inari's new office. Samarra smiles and gets out of her chair and heads upstairs. It had been almost a full week of building, and the new guild hall was finally complete. Although it had taken a beating from when Shattered Dusk destroyed it, it is now fully revitalized and even has a few new features! Samarra steps out the door and the sun blinds her briefly, but once her eyes have recovered, she sees a few of her guild members standing with smiling faces underneath a tori gate at the end of the path. She walks under it and then turns around to see that the gate now has crisp metal lettering that spell out "Koma Inu". Samarra's wide, bright smile reflects all of the surrounding members. "This looks amazing everyone! I can't believe it is finally finished! And what better way to break it in than with a housewarming party! I have already sent out the invitations, so you all better go get on your best outfit because we are going to have some fun tonight!" Samarra says cheerfully. He announcement is followed by a series of cheers, and mages quickly head towards the adjacent dorm buildings to get ready for the evenings festivities. --Later that evening-- Samarra marvels at the new guild event room as she waits for people to start arriving. Being who she is, she came up to the event 30 minutes early and decided to take in the hard work that her guild members put in. She could see that they decided to build a bigger bar that stretched over two-thirds of the left side of the room. It still had a deck above it that was arranged with various couches and tables; she even noticed that Aiden's favorite couch managed to be saved. The rest of the room itself seemed fairly familiar; couches, tables, and chairs occupied the right side, but the middle area had much more room than before, making it feel more open. There was also now a stage that took up the back end of the room, where the band for tonight was all set up and practicing some of the songs they were going to play. "Yay the bar is rebuilt." Zoey Kiyoko said running to it in tears. "Ive missed you my precious yes i have." She said hugging the bar as if it was a baby. Nova giggles at Zoey's elation as she leans against a nearby wall. She decided to dress in a light yellow dress with white trims and a matching bow in her long, curled hair. A woman with blue hair enters with a few younger mages behind her. As they disperse, the woman, who is Valencia Morningheart, stands alone. Gryphon walks around and admires the guild buildings beautiful interior while Serenity shyly sits at a table. Kaden sneaks up behind Nova and spooks her. "Ahhh! Kaden! I swear I'm going to hit you one of these times!" Nova says but both know she's not serious. "That'll happen when Mom lets me get a tattoo" Kaden responds with an eye roll. He quickly zips out to mingle. "That boy is more outgoing than Tiny..." Aether walked up to the entrance to guild hall. He straightened the necktie he had on, and made a huge gulp. He had put on a nice suit that he had literally bought that day. Miriam walked up next to him, dressed in her usual attire, although that was a dress. "Come on honey," she said, "what's the matter?" "Nothing mother," responded Aether, sounding slightly flustered. Winters nudged him in the back, making a Wyvern call, telling him to go in. "Alright, I get it," said Aether. He walked through the doorway. Shaking her head at Zoey, Samarra lets out a little laugh. She then sees a very charming looking man walk through the door with a Wyvern speeding past his feet. "Aether, you made it!" Samarra shouts joyfully and walks over to give him a hug. "You know you didn't have to wear a suit, this isn't a formal event," She giggles and wiggles his tie. She then turns to the older women standing next to him. "My apologies, welcome to Koma Inu, my name is Samarra Inari. It's a pleasure to have you here. What might your name be?" "I'm Miriam Cade," she answered, "Aether's mother." She held out her hand to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Aether's told me a lot about you. You really are pretty." Aether tensed up, with a slight look of shock on his face. "Oh you are so nice! I am so happy to finally meet you! You are quite beautiful too, I love your dress." Samarra says and then shakes Miriam's outstretched hand. "Why thank you," said Miriam. "I think I'll leave you two alone for a little bit." Miriam walked off to greet other party guests. "Your guild hall looks magnificent," said Aether. "Then again, this is coming from the man whose guild hall is in a cave." "Thank you so much. And don't talk your guild down, it's filled with wonderful people that bring life to it! Plus you have this fabled garden island that I have yet to see..." Samarra says and leans into Aether, bumping him slightly. Zoey approached Miriam with 1 glass of alcohol in one and 2 in the other. "Hey there gorgeous, You come here often?" Zoey said to her striking a sexy pose. Her face looked a little red as an obvious sign that she's drunk already. Nikolai came into the guild. He was impressed, in the reconstruction of the guild hall. "Impressive." Said Nikolai. Stewart walks into the guild hall, but is frightened by the growing number of people inside. He attemts to slip inside of the guild, away from the eyes of strangers whom he hasn't met